Synonimy szczęścia
by kiuran
Summary: Kiedy środek dnia okazuje się być nocą. Bo rzeczywistość może kłamać.


_Rewers. O poszukiwaniu zaginionych części._

_Czy coś się stało, Keiichi-kun?_

Stajesz tak nagle, jak nagle przelatuje piorun, przecinając ciemne, burzowe niebo. Granatowe chmury pełznąc powoli ponad naszymi głowami wirują i zderzają się ze sobą. Ptaki ucichły. Chmury kłębią się gęściej i gęściej, przyspieszając i napierając na ziemię. To wszystko tworzy dość dziwny nastrój - jakby lekkiego poddenerwowania, które natychmiast jednak zostaje przytłumione ciążącym spokojem. Obydwa te uczucia powiązane są ze sobą, w tym dziwnym okresie, kiedy czas zwalnia bieg. Tak, świat jest spokojny, tym bardziej więc odcinają się od niego twoje jasne oczy rozszerzone paniką, dzikie i nieobecne. Wicher wzmaga się. Pociągła twarz zastyga; wygląda teraz jak wyrzeźbiona z kamienia, gładka i nieporuszona. Żadnego grymasu czy zmarszczonych brwi, zupełnie nic, co zdradzałoby, że na wzór tych tańczących wysoko strzępiastych obłoków, dużo bliżej ma miejsce nie mniej przejmujący spektakl.

Jednak wiem, że twoje opanowanie to tylko pozory, _czuję_ niewypowiedzianą wściekłość szalejącą tuż pod twoją skórą, wykręcającą się straszliwie, pulsującą rytmicznie w nadziei wyjścia na zewnątrz, przedarcia tej cienkiej bariery i zmieszania z coraz mocniej padającym deszczem. Pragnącą obmyć wszystko, by na zawsze należało już wyłącznie do niej. Ale ty po prostu stoisz tam świdrując mnie wzrokiem, tak intensywnie, że odczuwam go niemal fizycznie. Patrzysz na mnie, choć mam wrażenie, że mnie nie widzisz. Rozluźnienie i rozleniwienie ciepłego czerwcowego popołudnia zniknęło bez śladu.

Twoim ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz. Czy to przez tą zimną ulewę?

Ja również tężeję bojąc się poruszyć; nawet nie wiem, kiedy zaczęłam się ciebie bać. Na tę myśl czuję nagłe i bolesne ukłucie w sercu, krótkie i rwące, jak szarpnięcie gitarowej struny. I tak jak struna po wprawieniu w ruch, zaczynam się niekontrolowanie trząść. Trwa to sekundę, może dwie, i jestem niemal pewna, że niczego nie dostrzegłeś. Gdy na ciebie spoglądam twoje oczy znów są ciepłe i znajome. Ulewa, której nigdy nie było, znika. Nie spadła ani jedna kropla deszczu, prawda?

...

Czy zauważyłeś kiedyś, że w wieczornym słońcu twoje włosy robią się lekko rudawe? Że przeplatają je wtedy refleksy o kolorze jakby miedzi zmieszanej ze złotem? Czuję nagłą ochotę, by ich dotknąć i przechodzi mnie dreszcz, kiedy zastanawiam się czy są tak miękkie, na jakie wyglądają. Uśmiecham się delikatnie i zaczynam zmierzać w twoim kierunku. Idę kamienistą ścieżką połyskującą nieznacznie w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego już słońca. Ciepłe powietrze otula wszystko dookoła. Świat złożony jest teraz z pięknych barw - przezroczysta biel światła nabrała złocistego zabarwienia, którego nadaje po trochę wszystkiemu, na co pada. Błękit, żółć i pomarańcz nieba przeplecione ze sobą niczym plamy farb na palecie. Słyszę szum traw muskanych letnim wietrzykiem, a w oddali beztrosko śpiewa ptak. Czasem coś zaszeleści pośród drzew w okolicznym lesie. Ponad to wszystko wybijają się jednak coraz wyraźniejsze i z każdą chwilą bardziej przenikliwe głosy cykad.

Usta same rozszerzają mi się w uśmiechu. Podążam wciąż przed siebie, po kilku krokach spostrzegając jednak, że atmosfera stała się niewiedzieć kiedy dziwnie napięta. Przez twoją twarz przemyka cień. Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak? Podchodzę jeszcze kawałek. Rozdrażnienie w twoim głosie graniczy z niepokojem, kiedy mówisz mi, żebym się cofnęła. Nieruchomieję, a po chwili stawiam jeszcze eksperymentalnie parę kroków. Jeszcze kilka. I nagle gniew ulatuje z twojej twarzy, a rysy stają się na powrót łagodne. Ta nagła i niepokojąco łatwa zmiana przeraża mnie, ale staram się o tym nie myśleć. Wracasz do normalności tak samo spontanicznie jak ją porzuciłeś i mogę być jedynie wdzięczna, że znowu jesteś przy mnie.

...

Czy coś cię martwi? Renie możesz powiedzieć, Rena jest twoją przyjaciółką, nigdy się od ciebie nie odwróci. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje, przecież wiesz, że zawsze cię wysłucham, prawda? Dlaczego jesteś wystraszony? Dlaczego odchodzisz, gdy do ciebie mówię? Ochronię cię, więc proszę przestań się bać. Ochronię cię, ochronię cię, czemu więc mi nie ufasz? Chcesz, żebym przestała kłamać. Przecież nie kłamię, odpowiadam. Ty jednak wciąż upierasz się, że cię oszukujemy, ja i Mion. Cokolwiek powiem przelatuje gdzieś obok, wcale do ciebie nie trafiając. Czuję się coraz gorzej, ten oskarżycielski ton świdruje moje serce. Obrazy przed moimi oczyma są coraz bardziej rozmyte, a ty z nieobecnym wzrokiem wciąż bezlitośnie kontynuujesz obarczanie nas kolejnymi zarzutami.

_Nie kłamię, naprawdę, uwierz mi!_

Drżysz. Podchodzę, po drodze przez nieuwagę rozbryzgując kilka kałuż. Roztrzęsione nogi odmawiają w końcu posłuszeństwa i zatrzymuję się na parę kroków przed tobą. Promieniującą od ciebie złość momentalnie zastępuje strach i w jednej chwili ogromny smutek zalewa moje serce. Jesteś tak blisko, wystarczy wyciągnąć dłoń...

Chciałabym widzieć cię zawsze pogodnym, a coraz częściej twoje oczy przesłania przygnębienie. Jeśli uśmiechnę się pierwsza to na pewno odwzajemnisz uśmiech, prawda? Próbuję więc, a w odpowiedzi otrzymuję wyłącznie cierpkie skrzywienie. Martwisz się czymś..?

...

Czy odniosłeś kiedyś wrażenie, że świat znajduje się gdzieś obok, że cię nie dotyczy tak samo jak ty nie dotyczysz jego? Kiedy moje usta dotykają na moment twoich, a ich niesamowita miękkość, tak niepasująca do chłodu bijącego od zesztywniałej sylwetki, oszałamia mnie, mam właśnie takie poczucie. Jakbyśmy przebywali z dala od reszty uniwersum, poza miejscem i poza czasem, jedynie w naszej wyobraźni. Ciepłe wieczorne powietrze, ciepłe na pomarańczowo, przyjemnie oplata umysł, porywa moje zmysły i przenika do wnętrza. Szkolna torba niemal wysuwa się z przyjemnie odrętwiałej dłoni. Twój zapach również zachwyca ciepłem i lekkością, chcę poczuć go mocniej, przywieram do ciebie ciaśniej, twoje łomoczące serce uderza o moją klatkę piersiową. Upajam się wonią nagrzanej skóry, rozkoszuję tym cudownym doznaniem. Wysuwam nieco język.

Z czystym przerażeniem w oczach odpychasz mnie mocno, tak mocno, że upadam na twardą ziemię. Uniesienie znika, rozwiane przez głuchy odgłos ciała uderzającego o zwarte, jednolite podłoże, a ty okręcasz się pośpiesznie na pięcie i uciekasz. Nie udaje mi się powstrzymać stłumionego stęknięcia - plecy mam obolałe a głowa pęka rozsadzana od środka. Tysiące drobnych, jasnych plamek wirują w powietrzu, nawet gdy zamknę oczy. Chmura płowego pyłu wzbija się wokół i drapie szaleńczo w gardle. Otępienie obejmuje myśli i wcale nie mam ochoty wstawać. Wiem, że gdy tylko się poruszę natychmiast zawładnie mną fala niewypowiedzianego żalu, a przecież nie powinnam go czuć, nie teraz, nie mogę na to pozwolić. Bo, przez ułamek sekundy, tuż zanim się odwróciłeś, widziałam ten sam żal w głębi twoich oczu. To wspomnienie posyła zimne ciarki wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa i pomaga wreszcie wydźwignąć do pozycji siedzącej. Przez te kilka spędzonych w samotności minut nabieram swoistego przeczucia i niepokoi mnie ono coraz bardziej.

Siedzę jeszcze przez jakiś czas w tym samym miejscu, po czym podnoszę się i chwiejnie ruszam przed siebie. Czuję się w pewien dziwny sposób zdradzona. Nieustająca pieśń cykad towarzyszy mi przez całą powrotną drogę do domu.

...

Czy nie marzysz czasem o tym, by powrócić do szczęścia codzienności? Zwykłe dni są piękne w swej prostocie, chciałabym móc się do nich cofnąć i pociągnąć cię za sobą. Nawet nie potrafię określić, w którym dokładnie momencie coś poszło nie tak, coś poszło strasznie, niewybaczalnie źle i odsunęliśmy się od nich tracąc je z oczu. Ta granica jest tak ulotna, granica między wczoraj a dzisiaj. A może działo się to stopniowo? Być może na początku sam niczego nie zauważyłeś? Przepraszam, że nie byłam dość uważna i nie potrafiłam odczytać twoich rozpaczliwych sygnałów, zawiodłam jako przyjaciółka, nie byłam w stanie pomóc. Przepraszam. Ale jeśli tylko dopuścisz mnie do siebie...

Przypominasz cień, a twój głos przestał już być tak miękki i aksamitny jak dawniej. Stał się chrapliwy i gardłowy, jakby należał do kogoś całkiem innego. Ogień płonący niezmiennie w bladych tęczówkach, który tak uwielbiałam, zgasł. Zastąpiło go coś obcego i lodowatego, zupełnie jak wciąż powtarzające się bezsenne noce - mgliste wspomnienie z czasów, gdy mieszkałam poza Hinamizawą. Czułam wtedy, że jestem temu winna, że to wszystko przeze mnie, a teraz to uczucie znów mnie prześladuje. Łzy napływają mi do oczu. Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że nam się wymykasz. Zawsze, kiedy już mam cię objąć odsuwasz się ze wstrętem. Twoje oczy są wtedy puste i przerażająco nieprzytomne, by zaraz być na powrót jasne i przejrzyste. Znowu wyczuwam twoją obecność, nie przebywasz już gdzieś daleko, daleko za horyzontem. Tam, gdzie nie mogę cię dostrzec. A pragnę mieć cię zawsze przy sobie, towarzyszyć w tych wycieczkach za widnokrąg, jeśli mi pozwolisz. Za każdym razem jednak wybierasz się coraz dalej, a ja boję się, że któregoś dnia nie będę już po prostu w stanie cię dosięgnąć. To takie okropne uczucie, bezradność. Bo nawet jak wracasz to nadal jesteś spięty, jakbyś szykował się na cios nie wiedząc, w którym momencie on nadejdzie. Tak bardzo chciałabym móc cię wziąć wtedy w ramiona i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, zapewniać o tym tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. A ty w końcu uśmiechnąłbyś się i wtulił we mnie jeszcze mocniej. Bo wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda?

...

Czy Keiichi-kun nienawidzi Reny? Widzę złość i ból w twoich szeroko rozwartych oczach. Nie, nie chcę na to patrzeć, te uczucia nigdy, nigdy nie powinny były się tam pojawić. Walczę z przemożną chęcią odwrócenia wzroku, muszę być silna, dla ciebie. Przepraszam, jeśli cię zraniłam. Jeśli nieświadomie zrobiłyśmy coś tak strasznego, proszę, wybacz mi, wybacz Mion. Kątem oka dostrzegam ją leżącą martwą, niedaleko. Jest cała we krwi. Wszędzie, wszędzie krew. Światło zniknęło z oczu Mion, a noc jest ciemna...

Wyciągam ręce w twoją stronę pragnąc cię jeszcze raz dotknąć, pogłaskać po zakrwawionym policzku, poczuć gładką skórę. Mięśnie mam obolałe jak po intensywnym wysiłku fizycznym, a ten słodkawy posmak sprawia, że mój żołądek wykręca się okropnie. Odchylasz się do tyłu unosząc wysoko nad głowę twardy bejsbolowy kij. Obraz przede mną przesłania gęsta mgła. Wyginam usta w lekkim uśmiechu próbując tym prostym, a jednak tak trudnym, gdy nie czuję już własnych warg, gestem przekazać, że ci wybaczam. Bo wiem, że to Keiichi-kun cierpi mocniej. Tak bardzo chcę zabrać ten ból i odrzucić go gdzieś daleko. Proszę, pozwól mi. Żebyś mógł zawsze być szczęśliwy, nieważne gdzie. Niezależnie jak daleko ode mnie. Zabiorę całe cierpienie ze sobą, więc będziesz mógł powrócić do życia w tym pięknym świecie, świecie barw i wiecznej pogody ducha. Do życia, na jakie zasługujesz. Zawsze będę cię kochać, Keiichi, a wspólnie spędzone chwile zapieczętuję jako najwspanialsze moje wspomnienia. Kiedy przyjemny wiatr plątał nam włosy i nasze kroki były tak cudownie lekkie... Nie płacz, nie powinieneś płakać, nie możesz... Hipokrytka. Niewyobrażalny smutek na twojej twarzy sprawia, że mam ochotę płakać razem z tobą. Wciąż ze łzami cieknącymi po policzkach, z dzikim wrzaskiem i desperacją widoczną w kanciastych, rozedrganych ruchach zamierzasz się po raz kolejny i tym razem nic już nie tłumi amoku, w jaki wpadłeś. Cykady milkną.

_Awers. O tym, jak świat nagle zmienił kolory._

Cykady są dzisiaj niesamowicie głośne. Popołudniowe światło ma złoty odcień; lubię sposób, w jaki słońce bawi się krajobrazem czyniąc go zupełnie różnym o odmiennych porach dnia. Czasami potrafi wywołać całkiem skrajne uczucia, pomimo że tutejsza sceneria jest stale taka sama. Gęsta zieleń starych lasów porastających rozległe góry okala niewielką wioskę mieszając się z jasnymi i ciemnymi brązami oraz szarością. Rozgraniczenie pomiędzy naturą a osadą w zasadzie nie istnieje - wszystko przeplecione ze sobą, jakby dla siebie stworzone. Ma się wręcz wrażenie, że budowle powyrastały kiedyś, dawno temu, razem z kiełkującą roślinnością. Tak, majestat tego niepozornego miejsca niezaprzeczalnie urzeka.

Dziś jest spokojnie i może nieco sennie, choć barwy są niezwykle żywe, a wiatr orzeźwiający. Lekka zieleń trawy zlana z płowym kolorytem ścieżki, którą wracamy razem ze szkoły po skończonych zajęciach klubowych. Stąpasz niemal bezszelestnie obok, a ja czuję świeżość wieczornego powietrza. Kiedy twoje roześmiane, łagodne oczy zwracają się ku mnie, niespodziewanie po moim wnętrzu rozlewa się dziwne ciepło. Odwracam wzrok. Skupiam uwagę na idealnie dopełniającym się rytmie naszych kroków. Pata-pata, pata-pata. Idziemy przez jakiś czas w ciszy, gdy nagle odzywasz się ponownie - mówisz jak wielką mijający już dzień spędzony wśród przyjaciół sprawił ci radość. Ogromna wdzięczność w twoim głosie sprawia, że z początku nie wiem, co powiedzieć, słowa ulatniają się z zasięgu tuż przed tym, jak mam je pochwycić. Postanawiam więc obrócić wszystko w żart i zaczynam się z tobą odrobinę droczyć. Idziemy tak jeszcze przez chwilę, śmiejąc się i przekomarzając, kiedy dostrzegam w końcu swój dom. Został jeszcze kawałek do przejścia. Odwracam głowę w twoją stronę i otwieram usta chcąc się na dzisiaj pożegnać, ale gdy tylko na ciebie zerkam momentalnie wmurowywuje mnie w ziemię. Staję i przez sekundę mam wrażenie, że siła pędu mnie przewróci. Zdziwienie tym, że jeszcze stoję wymieszane z niedowierzaniem na widok twojej odmienionej twarzy, której rysy stały się nagle nienaturalnie ściągnięte. Kąciki ust wykrzywione ku dołowi, oczy przesłonięte grzywką, a głowa opuszczona dziwnie bezwładnie - stoisz tak, kołysząc się hipnotyzująco na boki, a ja wciąż nie mam odwagi poruszyć nawet palcem. Nieoczekiwanie prostujesz się, uśmiechasz promiennie i raźnie ruszasz przed siebie wołając, żebym się pospieszył, bo przecież już zaraz, za chwilę będzie ciemno. Z lekkim drgnięciem wyrywam się wreszcie z odrętwienia i, próbując ignorować nikłe uczucie niepokoju, jakie się we mnie pojawiło, podążam za tobą.

...

Cykady swoją chóralną pieśnią wyrywają mnie z zamyślenia. A jeszcze przed chwilą było tu tak cicho...

Rozglądam się dookoła i dostrzegam wreszcie zarys położonego w pobliżu niegdysiejszego miejsca budowy tamy wysypiska śmieci. Już niedaleko. Dzień wcześniej ustaliliśmy, że wybierzemy się tam dziś wspólnie i pomogę ci w poszukiwaniu skarbów. Słysząc ten entuzjazm w twoim dźwięcznym głosie i widząc błyszczące w podnieceniu oczy nie byłem w stanie się nie zgodzić. Chociaż chyba nigdy nie pojmę, co w tym może być tak ekscytującego. Eh. Zbliżamy się do celu. Jesteś kilka kroków przede mną - niemalże biegniesz, nie mogąc się doczekać spotkania z tymi wszystkimi potencjalnie uroczymi rzeczami.

Pachnie latem. Kolejny czerwcowy wieczór ma kolor jasnego miodu. Chyba orientujesz się, że zostawiłaś mnie w tyle, bo nagle zwalniasz i zatrzymujesz się. Czekam aż się odwrócisz, ale ty tylko stoisz w bezruchu. Również przystaję, parę kroków za tobą.

_Rena? Czy coś się..?_

Natychmiast milknę. Okręcasz się na pięcie i stajesz twarzą do mnie. Twarzą, która nie należy do ciebie, nie może należeć do ciebie, bo przecież twoje miękkie rysy nigdy nie ułożyłyby się w tak okrutnym grymasie. Wlepiasz we mnie wzrok z taką siłą, że mimowolnie zaczynam drżeć. Ale prawdziwie strach ogarnia mnie dopiero wtedy, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że się zbliżasz. Powłócząc ociężale nogami, tak niepodobnie do tych radosnych podskoków jeszcze sprzed chwili.

_Cofnij się!_

Nakazuję, dziwnie szorstkim głosem. Nic, żadnego efektu.

_Cofnij się, mówię!_

Zastygasz w pół kroku. Zagubienie wymalowane na twojej drobnej twarzy sprawia, że mam wyrzuty sumienia. Znów jesteś tą Reną, jaką znam - tą czarującą, łagodną dziewczyną, która polubiła mnie od samego początku pomagając tym samym zaaklimatyzować się w Hinamizawie. Delikatne westchnienie ulgi brzmi bardziej histerycznie niż zamierzałem.

...

Cykady ponownie zaczęły wygrywać swój przepełniony smutkiem koncert. Dzień jest ciepły i bezwietrzny, ale robi mi się zimno, kiedy zastanawiam się, co one mogły widzieć. Czy były świadkami tego wszystkiego, co tu kiedyś miało miejsce. A jeśli próbowały mnie... ostrzec? Boję się, że być może jest już za późno. Widzę nienaturalność w twoich ruchach, jesteś spięta i prześwieca to nawet przez tą fasadę spokoju i szczęśliwości, jaką odgradzasz od siebie resztę świata. Rozpada się ona na drobne kawałeczki, gdy zdobywam się wreszcie i wyrzucam wam wątpliwości co do tych kłamstw, którymi mnie zbywacie, jak tylko rozmowa zbłądzi na niebezpieczne tereny. Wyraźnie nie podoba ci się, że wyciągam ten temat. Aura wyniosłości i w pewien sposób również nierealności, jaką wokół siebie roztaczasz, sprawia, że wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa przechodzi chłodny dreszcz. Twarz demona odbija się pod różnymi kątami w porozrzucanych gęsto na nierównej wiejskiej ścieżce kałużach. To głupie, ale czuję się otoczony. Sucha wymiana zdań niespodziewanie przybiera dziwny obrót, teraz to ja jestem atakowany. Ten rozdzierający wrzask wywierca mózg i porusza coś wewnątrz, już cały niepohamowanie drżę. Ty tylko uśmiechasz się uroczo i podejmujesz przerwaną przed chwilą drogę do domu. Z pewnym wysiłkiem ruszam za tobą, kroki stawiając automatycznie.

...

Cykady jedynie śmieją się ironicznie gdzieś w tych zaroślach porastających wszystko dookoła. Śledzisz mnie, czuję to mrowienie na plecach. Uskakuję ze ścieżki, chowam za drzewem i czekam. Pojawiasz się na dalekim końcu drogi i wolnym krokiem zbliżasz do miejsca, w którym jestem ukryty. Ta wielka maczeta w twojej drobnej dłoni... tak bardzo nie pasuje do tej Reny, którą poznałem zaraz po przeprowadzce do tego miejsca, na samym początku. Odwracam w zamyśleniu wzrok. Kontempluję przez chwilę sposób, w jaki światło zachodzącego już słońca pada na niewielkie kamyki pokrywające ścieżkę, a gdy znów spoglądam w twoim kierunku orientuję się, że gdzieś zniknęłaś. Słyszę ten cichy, przeciągły głos tuż za sobą i naprawdę mam wrażenie, że dostaję palpitacji serca. Maczeta połyskuje złowrogo, a twoją twarz przecina cień.

_Znalazłam cię._

Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że byłabyś w stanie śmiać się w tak upiorny sposób. Stoisz więc teraz przede mną, spersonifikowana klątwa, twoje demoniczne oczy przenikają mnie na wskroś, a ja wewnątrz cały drżę. Wszystko we mnie krzyczy, że powinienem jak najszybciej uciekać. Wciąż powtarzasz, że chcesz mnie ocalić i byłoby to całkiem przekonujące, gdybyś nie przysuwała przy tym maczety do mojej twarzy. Podchodzisz coraz bliżej. Nie mogąc się poruszyć stoję tylko jak sparaliżowany. Kiedy znalazłaś się tak blisko? W jednej chwili mówisz do mnie, a w następnej czuję już twoje miękkie wargi na swoich własnych. Chłód rozchodzi się falą po moim zesztywniałym ciele. Trwa to może parę sekund, a potem znowu ten szaleńczy chichot. Odpycham cię mocno i w końcu uciekam. Biegnąc słyszę jeszcze, jak uderzasz ciężko o ziemię.

...

Cykady. Ten ich jazgot działa mi na nerwy. Światło przedzierające się przez drzewa ma kolor żółtej zieleni. Wszystko jest mdłe i rozmyte. Las ciemnieje z każdym susem w głąb gęstwiny.

Kiedy tu zamieszkaliśmy myślałem, że świat wreszcie nabierze żywszego zabarwienia, że będzie bardziej wyrazisty, że w końcu odnajdę swoje miejsce. I z początku rzeczywiście tak było, życie stało się naprawdę wspaniałe, a teraz zostałem jedynie z poczuciem, że ten świat mnie podle oszukał. Zdradził w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów - najpierw dając czegoś zasmakować, by następnie bezlitośnie to wydrzeć. Pozwolić poznać prawdziwe szczęście, dzielone z innymi, proste i niezobowiązujące. Ledwie zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić, a już zostało mi ono odebrane. Wydarte. Pozostawiając po sobie głęboką ranę, która być może się kiedyś zabliźni, jednak na zawsze tam pozostanie.

Pamiętam jak zgiełk i hałas dużego miasta działały drażniąco na zmysły. W tym przypadku przeprowadzka do małej wioski to błogosławieństwo. Niebo jest tu tak cudownie niebieskie, zupełnie inne niż je dotąd znałem... Rena, Mion, dlaczego? Czy od samego początku, od naszego pierwszego spotkania planowałyście to całe... przeniesienie? Nieważne co teraz zrobię, prawda? To już ustalone. Ta igła w ohagi była wystarczająco sugestywna. Boję się, tak cholernie się boję, że nie mogę tego dłużej znieść. Czuję się, jakbym miał oszaleć. Teraz wiem doskonale, czego chcecie. Wolałem nie wiedzieć. Rozłożysta gałąź, którą przeoczyłem, uderza mnie prosto w twarz. Kiedyś uważałem was za przyjaciółki, ale przyjaciele nie powinni mieć wobec siebie morderczych zapędów, czy nie tak? Dawno już przestałem wierzyć w tę żałosną parodię przyjaźni, iluzję stworzoną przez los, żeby mnie torturować. Dlaczego wszystko musiało się skończyć zanim zdążyło na dobre się zacząć?

_Eh._

Gniew ustępuje miejsca przygnębieniu. Samotność. Jedynie ona ze mną została. Chciałbym... wrócić... do tych dni...

...

Cykady, wciąż ten wszechogarniający łoskot, od którego nie mogę się uwolnić. Głowa mi pęka. Budzę się gwałtownie i widzę cię siedzącą tuż przy mnie. Wyglądasz na zmartwioną, z niepewnym uśmiechem zdobiącym podstępnie twarz. Prawie daję się nabrać. Wchodzi Mion. Nadal unikacie odpowiedzi na moje pytania. I naraz, w jednej chwili, uświadamiam sobie dwie rzeczy: Mion wyjmuje strzykawkę, a twoje silne ręce unieruchamiają mnie obejmując od tyłu. Próbuję się wyrwać, bezskutecznie. Gorąca krew pulsuje w mojej skroni. Miga mi jeszcze tylko widok igły przebijającej skórę, choć nie czuję już ukłucia. Zapadam się w sobie, ciemność napiera na zmęczony umysł. Przed oczami przelatują niepowiązane ze sobą obrazy, przymglone i zmatowiałe. Wspomnienia radosnych chwil, które były jedynie nic nie znaczącym złudzeniem. Iluzją. I nagle przestaję dłużej kontrolować samego siebie - nawet nie wiem, kiedy chwytam za kij, a że ściskam go w dłoniach uprzytamniam sobie dopiero, gdy gruchot łamanych kości dociera do moich uszu. Na ten dźwięk okropnie chce mi się wymiotować, chociaż rejestruję to zaledwie niewielką częścią świadomości. Odgłos rozdzieranego ciała i chlupot krwi rozbryzgującej się wszędzie dookoła z czasem omijają moje zmysły coraz szerszym łukiem. Działam mechanicznie.

Wyciągasz ku mnie zmaltretowane ręce i coś w twoich oczach sprawia, że zatrzymuję się w połowie zamachu. Z kijem uniesionym ponad głową. Stoję tak, w bezruchu, a ty się... uśmiechasz? Mrugam kilkakrotnie ze zdziwienia. Tak, na twojej umęczonej twarzy... widzę dokładnie, to na pewno uśmiech. Subtelny, niemal niedostrzegalny i strasznie... smutny... Zaczynam się czuć tak potwornie winny, a wszystko wewnątrz mnie płonie. Czemu te łzy tak szaleńczo wypływają z moich oczu i uparcie nie chcą przestać? To spojrzenie...

Nie, Maebara Keiichi, dość tego! Próbowały cię zabić, zapomniałeś?

Wrzask, wydobywający się z moich ust przeraża nawet mnie. Wbijam kij w twoją czaszkę, a ten okropny trzask wibruje w ciszy jeszcze na długo po tym, jak upadasz martwa na podłogę. Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło. Widok rozrzuconych bezwładnie zmasakrowanych ciał z powyginanymi nienaturalnie kończynami nie pozwala mi się poruszyć. Uciekam dopiero na widok białej furgonetki parkującej pod domem. Wymykam się tylnymi drzwiami, mam jeszcze trochę czasu zanim zaczną mnie gonić. Biegnę. Pędzę przed siebie czując chłodny powiew na twarzy. Wiatr porywa łzy ze sobą. Krew skapuje z jasnej koszuli na skostniałą ziemię. Rozdzieram noc dokładnie tak, jak pruje się coś w głębi mnie. Jakbym był rozszarpywany od wewnątrz tępym narzędziem. Zagłębiam się w nocy, opleciony chłodnymi ramionami, wciąż i wciąż ten cień pełźnie za mną. Docieram do budki telefonicznej, muszę zadzwonić... Sięgam po słuchawkę i wykręcam odpowiedni numer. Staram się przekazać wszystko, co wiem, tylko niech on nie wymaga, żebym się odwrócił, proszę nie, nie proś, żebym się odwrócił, nie mogę się odwrócić, nie mogę się odwrócić... Osuwam się bezwładnie po ścianie budki, a słuchawka wymyka się z mojej dłoni. Straszliwie chce mi się pić, a jednocześnie wiem, że cokolwiek połknę nie zostanie w moim żołądku dłużej niż pięć sekund. Suchość w ustach doprowadza mnie do szału. Gardło pali od środka, swędzi tak piekielnie, że mogę tylko drapać, drapać aż do krwi. Wbijać paznokcie do wnętrza i nadal zapamiętale poszerzać poszarpaną ranę. Mam ochotę wrzeszczeć na cały głos, ale z zesztywniałych ust wydostaje się jedynie zniekształcony charkot. Boli. Całe moje ciało drży, trzęsę się tak mocno, że chwilami ręce ześlizgują mi się po szyi. Jednak szybko wracają na swoje miejsce, wędrują automatycznie w kierunku gardła, jakby miały własną wolę, silniejszą od mojej. Kolory stopniowo bledną.

Prze... pra... szam...

_Przepraszam, przepraszam_, szumi wiatr.

_Rewers i awers. A co jest pomiędzy?_

Szczęście od zawsze było naszym głównym celem. Pięknym życzeniem, ideałem majaczącym stale gdzieś na horyzoncie. Odległym światłem niezmiennie zmuszającym do działania, do walki o niemożliwe. To dla niego przeniosłyśmy się do drugiej Hinamizawy, do trzeciej, do czwartej i do każdej kolejnej. Ufnie wierzyłyśmy, że kiedyś zostanie nam dane. Że jeśli tylko będziemy dostatecznie wytrwałe, niezachwianie pewne swojego prawa do życia normalnym życiem, wśród przyjaciół i prostej codzienności, otrzymamy w końcu ten piękny dar. Szczęście, coś tak ulotnego, że choć przez dziesiątki lat goniłyśmy za nim bezustannie, to jednak wciąż nam się wymykało. Jakby drwiąc z nas, nawołując: zbyt wolno, zbyt wolno, już mnie nie złapiecie! Jakby chciało powiedzieć - od samego początku było za późno. Wydarzenia kreują ten świat, wydarzenia, na które nie mamy wpływu. Nieważne, jak mocno się temu opieramy, na końcu i tak możemy im jedynie ulec. Obojętnie, jak uparcie usiłujemy odrzucić przerażającą rzeczywistość, to na nic. Może powinnam była dać sobie spokój już za pierwszym razem, po pierwszej nieudanej próbie i pozwolić światu toczyć się dalej, swoim własnym torem? Może... nie, _nie_... nie mogłabym do tego dopuścić! Nie mogłabym przecież pozwolić, żeby wszyscy zginęli, nie mogłabym zabić Riki... Riki, która tyle wycierpiała, uczestnicząc w tym cudzie, otoczona nim szczelnie, przepełniona nadzieją. Nadzieją za każdym razem tak samo rozrywającą ją na strzępy. Z lekkością letniego wiatru osiadającego na zimnej, wiotkiej skórze. Dobrze pamiętam to uczucie, umierałam wtedy razem z nią.

W wiosce jest tylko jedna budka telefoniczna. To takie przygnębiające miejsce...

Znów wszystko się psuje. Dlaczego świat zawsze biernie dopasowywuje się do tego fatum? Wchodzi gładko w znajome formy i utarte schematy, wciąż takie same, za każdym razem inne. Nie jestem w stanie go uratować, bez znaczenia jak usilnie bym tego nie pragnęła. Dla Riki... Dla wszystkich, których kocham.

Tym razem Keiichi. Rozszarpuje sobie gardło na moich oczach, a ja nie potrafię mu pomóc. Błądząc wciąż na znajomych ścieżkach nie zdołamy nigdy uciec. Mogę jedynie obserwować i wciąż, w kółko, bez końca przepraszać za swoją bezsilność. Oyashiro-sama. Żałosne, bezradne bóstwo, wzbudzające bezgraniczny strach w tak wielu ludziach. Następna śmierć tego miasta jest moją winą, za którą będę odpowiedzialna przez wieczność.

Szczęście zawsze było naszym głównym celem. Zbyt wygórowanym pragnieniem, by mogło się spełnić, szczytem nie do osiągnięcia, przeznaczeniem nie dla nas. Chciałabym, tak bardzo chciałabym móc je ocalić. Ocalić od naszych niewybaczalnych grzechów wpisanych w każdy nowy świat jeszcze zanim zdążymy się do niego przenieść. Czy nadzieja pomimo wszystko jest aż tak ciężkim przewinieniem?

_Przepraszam... jeśli tylko... być może kiedyś?... nie, to beznadziejne!... przepraszam, przepraszam!_

Opadam bezwładnie na kolana i czuję pod sobą miękką trawę. Później, przez długi, długi czas nie czuję już nic.


End file.
